


Not Without Him

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Ana Surana, Champion Alwyn Hawke, Inquisitor Violette Surana (aka the Sad Mages worldstate) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hawke Family Feels, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Pre-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: Upon hearing news of the Battle of Ostagar, the Hawke family must make a decision: flee Lothering now or wait for Carver to return, not knowing if he still lives.





	Not Without Him

"Rumours say there was a battle at Ostagar. It was a massacre. We lost. The King is dead. People say the Grey Wardens betrayed him. They’re all dead too. Teyrn Loghain managed to pull back his forces just in time. There is no other survivor."

"Oh, Maker… Your brother…"

"The darkspawn horde is marching our way. They’ll reach Lothering in less than a week."

"We have to leave, then. As fast as we can."

"But your brother—"

"Is probably gone, Mother. You heard him, there is no survivor."

"No! I refuse to believe this!"

"Mother…"

"We don’t know what happened! He could have escaped! What if he comes home and can’t find us?"

"If we wait too long, he might find us dead! We _have_ to leave now!"

"Not without Carver."

"Brother, say something. Talk some sense into her."

"I… Perhaps we can wait a little longer."

"What?"

"Carver is strong and resourceful. If anyone can make it out of there, it’s him."

"Thank you."

"I hope we won’t regret this, brother."

"I hope so too."

"If he isn’t here by nightfall, we’ll have to go without him. You realize that, right?"

"He’ll be here. I have faith in him."


End file.
